borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gearbox (weapons)
Does anyone have the Willow Try Information to make Brick's RF-BIA Repeater and SG10-XX Angry Shotgun, Lilith's TK4-BIA Bad Repeater and TD22-OP4 Relentless SMG, Mordecai's BLR4-BIA Cruel Swatter and LB30-BIA Vicious Thunder and Roland's BLR-BIA Bad Repeater and CR30-BIA Deathly Stomper BTHR Zero X 18:05, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Never Mind I have found them here is the Information for each gun Brick's SG10-XX Angry Shotgun gd_customweapons.GunPack_Weapons.CustomWeap_Gunpack_AssaultShotgun gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Gearbox gd_weap_assault_shotgun.A_Weapon.WeaponType_assault_shotgun gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Body.body1 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Grip.grip2_gearbox gd_weap_assault_shotgun.mag.mag3 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Barrel.barrel4 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Sight.sightnone gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Stock.stock_none None gd_weap_assault_shotgun.acc.acc1_Spiked gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Gearbox_1 gd_weap_assault_shotgun.Prefix.Prefix_Reload1_Angry gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Title.Title__Shotgun 5 0 0 Brick's RF-BIA Repeater gd_customweapons.GunPack_Weapons.CustomWeap_Gunpack_Repeater_Brick gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Gearbox gd_weap_repeater_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_repeater_pistol gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Body.body2 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Grip.grip3_Gearbox gd_weap_repeater_pistol.mag.mag1 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Barrel.barrel4 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Sight.sight_none None gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Action.action2 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.acc.acc_none gd_weap_shared_materialparts.CustomMaterials.Material_GunPack_3 None gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Title.Title__Repeater 12 0 0 Lilith's TD22-OP4 Relentless SMG gd_customweapons.GunPack_Weapons.CustomWeap_Gunpack_SMG gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Gearbox gd_weap_patrol_smg.A_Weapon.WeaponType_patrol_smg gd_weap_patrol_smg.Body.body1 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Grip.grip4_gearbox gd_weap_patrol_smg.mag.mag2 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Barrel.barrel3 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Sight.sight1 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Stock.stock2 None gd_weap_patrol_smg.acc.acc1_Relentless gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Gearbox_2 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Prefix.Prefix_Acc1_Relentless gd_weap_patrol_smg.Title.Title__SMG 28 0 0 Lilith's TK4-BIA Bad Repeater gd_customweapons.GunPack_Weapons.CustomWeap_Gunpack_Repeater_Lilith gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Gearbox gd_weap_repeater_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_repeater_pistol gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Body.body3 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Grip.grip3_Gearbox gd_weap_repeater_pistol.mag.mag2 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Barrel.barrel3 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Sight.sight2 None gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Action.action3 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.acc.acc_none gd_weap_shared_materialparts.CustomMaterials.Material_GunPack_3 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Prefix.Prefix_Quality1_Bad gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Title.Title__Repeater 12 0 0 Mordecai's BLR4-BIA Cruel Swatter gd_customweapons.GunPack_Weapons.CustomWeap_Gunpack_Repeater_Mordecai gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Gearbox gd_weap_repeater_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_repeater_pistol gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Body.body1 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Grip.grip3_Gearbox gd_weap_repeater_pistol.mag.mag2 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Barrel.barrel5 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Sight.sight3 None gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Action.action1 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.acc.acc_none gd_weap_shared_materialparts.CustomMaterials.Material_GunPack_4 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Prefix.Prefix_Quality2_Cruel gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Title.Title_Accuracy1_Swatter 12 0 0 Mordecai's LB30-BIA Vicious Thunder gd_customweapons.GunPack_Weapons.CustomWeap_Gunpack_SemiAutoSniperRifle gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Gearbox gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.A_Weapon.WeaponType_sniper_rifle_semiauto gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.Body.body2 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Grip.grip3_Gearbox gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.mag.mag2 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Barrel.barrel4 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Sight.sight1 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Stock.stock3 None gd_weap_sniper_rifle.acc.acc5_Long gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Gearbox_3 gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.Prefix.Prefix_reload1_Vicious gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.Title.Title_Damage1_Driver 5 0 0 Roland's BLR-BIA Bad Repeater gd_customweapons.GunPack_Weapons.CustomWeap_Gunpack_Repeater_Roland gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Gearbox gd_weap_repeater_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_repeater_pistol gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Body.body1 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Grip.grip3_Gearbox gd_weap_repeater_pistol.mag.mag1 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Barrel.barrel4 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Sight.sight1 None gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Action.action3 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.acc.acc_none gd_weap_shared_materialparts.CustomMaterials.Material_GunPack_1 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Prefix.Prefix_Quality1_Bad gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Title.Title__Repeater 12 0 0 Roland's CR30-BIA Deathly Stomper gd_customweapons.GunPack_Weapons.CustomWeap_Gunpack_CombatRifle gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Gearbox gd_weap_combat_rifle.A_Weapon.WeaponType_combat_rifle gd_weap_combat_rifle.Body.body1 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Grip.grip5_Gearbox gd_weap_combat_rifle.mag.mag1 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Barrel.barrel4 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Sight.sight2 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Stock.stock3 None gd_weap_combat_rifle.acc.acc4_Deathly gd_weap_shared_materialparts.CustomMaterials.Material_GunPack_1 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Prefix.Prefix_Acc3_Deathly gd_weap_combat_rifle.Title.Title_Damage2_Stomper 12 0 0 these are all from the actually 100% official Weapons so yeah have fun now BTHR Zero X 19:14, January 18, 2010 (UTC) "Some times you have to do everything yourself" Gearbox Material Bonuses Anyone happen to know what bonuses GBX Mat gets? http://blmodding.wikidot.com/shared-material-parts. --Nagamarky 09:41, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I just completed the circle of duty quest with a soldier and was given an SMG, not an assault rifle (much to my disappointment). I did however use an SMG for most of the arena quests, as I'd just picked up a pretty insane one - I levelled up SMG about 15 points during the quests. another source of gearbox weapons for pc users, another source of gearbox weapons is the end-user created the crow's nest. the hidden "loot-in-the-box" chest contains mainly gearbox-manufactured weapons. 18:04, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :a selection of gearbox weapons may viewed here. -fry : moved discussion to Forum:Ask the experts. Is this Modded? 00:33, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Obtaining Gearbox Weapons I am trying to figure out how to aquire all of the types of gearbox weapons. It looks like the preorder weapons (which i do not have and will probably construct) are: 4 different repeater pistols, 1 assault shogun, 1 sub machinegun, 1 combat rifle, and 1 semiauto sniper rifle, all level 3. From farming the Circle of Duty i have found: rocket launchers, sub machineguns, support machineguns, revolver sniper rifles, and machine pistols. How do i find combat shotguns and revolver pistols? I would like to find the best legit ones i can over constructs if they really spawn in-game. Are these also rewards for Circle of Duty?Beware the clap 20:31, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :the only way i know is the crows nest (not available on xbox) 23:27, January 16, 2011 (UTC) : :NOTE: Crow's nest does not give out Machine Pistols, only Circle of Duty: Private gives them... 07:46, February 15, 2011 (UTC) rarity Has anyone ever found a white rarity Gearbox weapon? Just wondering. Auntarie 10:22, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Move To Gearbox (Manufacturer) I feel this page should be @ Gearbox (Manufacturer). That's it actually. happypal (talk • ) 09:20, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Premier Club Golden Guns Thess codes can be used with the upcomming WillowTree 2 or Gibbed BL2 Save Editor. (Virpyre79 (talk) 21:58, November 20, 2012 (UTC)) Gearbox Convergance (SMG) GD_Weap_SMG.A_Weapons.WT_SMG_Hyperion GD_Weap_SMG.A_Weapons_Unique.SMG_Gearbox_2 GD_Manufacturers.Manufacturers.Hyperion 1 GD_Weap_SMG.Body.SMG_Body_Gearbox_2 GD_Weap_SMG.Grip.SMG_Grip_Hyperion GD_Weap_SMG.Barrel.SMG_Barrel_Tediore GD_Weap_SMG.Sight.SMG_Sight_None GD_Weap_SMG.Stock.SMG_Stock_Bandit None None None GD_Weap_SMG.ManufacturerMaterials.Mat_Gearbox_2 GD_Weap_SMG.Name.Prefix.Prefix__Gearbox Gearbox Chinook (Sniper Rifle) GD_Weap_SniperRifles.A_Weapons.WeaponType_Jakobs Sniper GD_Weap_SniperRifles.A_Weapons_Unique.Sniper Gearbox_2GD_Manufacturers.Manufacturers.Jakobs 1 GD_Weap_SniperRifles.Body.SR_Body_Gearbox GD_Weap_SniperRifles.Grip.SR_Grip_Dahl GD_Weap_SniperRifles.Barrel.SR_Barrel_Hyperion GD_Weap_SniperRifles.Sight.Sniper_Sight_Hyperion GD_Weap_SniperRifles.Stock.SR_Stock_Maliwan None None None GD_Weap_SniperRifles.ManufacturerMaterials.Mat_Gearbox_2 GD_Weap_SniperRifles.Name.Prefix.Prefix__Gearbox Gearbox Rifle (AR) GD_Weap_SMG.A_Weapons.WT_SMG_Hyperion GD_Weap_AssaultRifle.A_Weapons_Unique.AR_Dahl_1_GBX GD_Manufacturers.Manufacturers.Vladof 1 GD_Weap_AssaultRifle.Body.AR_Body_Gearbox_2 GD_Weap_AssaultRifle.Grip.AR_Grip_Torgue GD_Weap_AssaultRifle.Barrel.AR_Barrel_Bandit GD_Weap_AssaultRifle.Sight.AR_Sight_None GD_Weap_AssaultRifle.Stock.AR_Stock_Vladof None None None GD_Weap_AssaultRifle.ManufacturerMaterials.Mat_Gearbox_2 GD_Weap_AssaultRifle.Name.Prefix.Prefix__Gearbox Gearbox weapon example image Weapon drop from Circle of Duty. Mordecai lvl 53, walktrough 1. feel free to edit Stabilized Fury for Mordecai - Gearbox Manufacturer Hildegunst (talk) 17:41, January 6, 2014 (UTC)